This invention relates to a repairable semiconductor device and a method of repairing a semiconductor device.
Devices including more than one semiconductor chip are gaining interest throughout the semiconductor industry. Such a device may be tested only after the packaging of the device has been finished. If the tests reveal that only one of the semiconductor chips is defective, it may be necessary to discard the respective device.